


Mouse Lake

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [19]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Mouselet has been to the ballet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day

“What is that mouse doing?” the Sloth asked, indicating Mouselet, who was twirling around on top of the table.

“Dr Watson took Mrs Hudson to the ballet last night,” the Ocelot began, “to make up for the, er, you know ..”

“Yes,” the Sloth sighed, “I do!”

“And Mouselet went in his pocket.”

“Did Mr Holmes go as well?”

“No, he was unavoidably detained.”  The Ocelot smiled, remembering the telegram the doctor had sent to Lestrade: IMPERATIVE YOU OCCUPY HOLMES.  PLACATING MRS H.  “I took his seat.”

“Didn’t Mrs Hudson notice you?”

“I waited until the lights went down and then slipped in.  I rather imagine I was considerably less noticeable than Mr Holmes would have been.”

“Very true.” 

The two of them watched Mouselet as she continued to twirl, clearly happy in her dance steps.  Briefly she danced round the Ferret, before returning to her solo.

“Which ballet was it?” the Sloth asked.

“Swan Lake.”

“And the Ferret is Prince Siegfried?”

“Certainly not.  No, once again he is playing the arch-villain, Von Rothbart.”

“Hence the cape.”

“Precisely.  And I believe we are coming to the end.”

They watched as Mouselet extended her front legs and collapsed gracefully on the table.  The Ocelot and the Sloth applauded, Mouselet curtsied and the Ferret took a bow.

 


End file.
